


Getaway

by ded_i_am_just_ded



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 200 follower fic, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, cavaties, otayuri - Freeform, pure frikkin fluff, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ded_i_am_just_ded/pseuds/ded_i_am_just_ded
Summary: Otabek sneaks Yuri into the arena after a banquet to show off a program he's been working on.  Yuri's a little too drunk to connect the dots.200 follower fic winner!





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaze-no-tusbasa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaze-no-tusbasa).



> I'm sorry, I'm horrible at fluff.
> 
> And this is so tooth-rotting.
> 
> I feel like I owe kaze-no-tusbasa something else coz I'm not thrilled with this, but I hope she likes it. <3
> 
> I pulled my hair out trying to think of a story and then I had one but needed a song and I was finally shown [Spain](https://youtu.be/RIyPAlEVH4c) by Between The Trees courtesy of the lovely [titaniumplatedspine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine) and that is the song featured here. Give it a listen, it's _perfect_ for these two dorks.

“Otabek.” Yuri stumbles through the name, then stifles a giggle behind his free hand. They're breaking so many rules right now and the grin on Otabek's face means he knows it. They weave through dimly lit hallways as easily as breathing, Yuri letting the older man tug him along by the hand.

He's not really sure why they're here again, the competition is over, everyone has cleared out and most everyone is busy getting drunk at the banquet. Yuri, himself, is already a few flutes of champagne past sober so the next giggle he smothers he can blame on the alcohol in his system. But his boyfriend had swooped in and taken his fourth drink before he could enjoy it and rescued him from the absolute bore the final gala of the season always was. There's only so many times a year you can watch the same people get drunk off their ass and maintain some semblance of propriety (tonight isn't really that type of night, the entire circuit shows up for this banquet and it gets rowdy fast).

Yuri tilts his head to the side and digs his heels in just enough to fall behind Otabek. His lips curl into a dreamy smile as he admires how his boyfriend's ass looks in his formal pants.

“Come on, Yura, we're almost there.” Otabek's warm voice draws his attention back up and he realizes Beka must think he's just pouting, not checking him out. His smile shifts into a grin and he picks up the pace, they pass the locker rooms and step through some dramatic curtains into the arena.

It's different when it's empty, their footsteps echo loudly and it's more intimidating than Yuri thought it would be. Otabek brings him down to the front row of spectator seats and escorts him into one of the red chairs. Once he's settled, Otabek makes a “stay" gesture with his hand then abandons him.

“Wha- Beka?” He sits forward, “Otabek!” But the Kazakh doesn't respond, just sits down at a skaters bench to put on his skates. Yuri crosses his arms and throws himself back into the seat. How do people sit in these for hours? He wiggles around trying to get comfortable until he hears the familiar cut off blades on ice and looks up to see Otabek doing a warm-up circle around the rink.

He's shed his suit jacket and loosened his tie, after one lap he slows to undo the buttons on the wrists of the shirt and rolls those up as far as they'll go-about halfway up his forearms. He shakes himself and takes a deep breath like he's nervous. Yuri leans forward and puts his weight on his knees. He doesn't move into a starting pose, so Yuri jumps when soft rink lights turn on and music comes out of the shadows.

_Can we sail to Spain?_ __  
_Just me and you_ __  
_Open ocean and the bright blue sky above_ __  
_Well do you want, do you want the moon?_ _  
_ _I'll get it for you_

Yuri knows the song, has been hung up on the band, Between The Trees, for months, since Otabek sent him a few of their songs as part of a playlist to help him wind down at the end of the night. Otabek swings a leg out and skates like he's not doing anything choreographed. And then of course he throws himself into a fucking quad toe loop.

_From the top so high, to the valley low_ __  
_I wanna give you whatever you need, so just let me know_ __  
_Cause all I want is more of you_ __  
_  
_ _All I want is you._

He's not feeling so tipsy now. Otabek is showing him something, telling him something. He picked this song, one about their first real meeting place, for a reason. Yuri can hear Otabek's warm voice under the music, in his veins, telling him, “Watch me.” Yuri wouldn't be able to look away if he'd wanted to.

_“Give me a dance," she says_ __  
_"Just take my hand," she says_ __  
_I don't want anything_ __  
_Let's make a getaway_ __  
_Just me and you, babe_ __  
_The rest of the world can wait_ __  
_Cause I've been waiting for you, oh_ _  
_ _I've been waiting for you, oh_

Otabek spreads a story across the surface of the ice. Their story. He extends a hand towards Yuri then skates like they’re running away, a soft smile curving his lip. Yuri realizes it's not just about their first meeting, but all the ones after, the motorcycle rides and the walks down public sidewalks. It’s their first kiss and their second, and holding hands on the beach and the first time Yuri stays in Otabek’s bed.

_With the world we know waiting on hold_ __  
_Do you think that we can really just be alone?_ __  
_Far from all that seems to keep us apart_ __  
__  
_I need you, so don't leave yet_ __  
_Find a way to stay even if just for a moment_ __  
_Cause all I need is more of you_ __  
_  
_ _All I want is you_

Otabek falls into a step sequence, chances a look over to make sure Yuri is still watching him. The expression is enough to make Yuri blush, but then the motherfucker _winks_ at him just as the song peaks and he goes into a combination jump. He mimes pushing out with his hands and then drags himself across the ice like he’s hauling something heavy. When Otabek had moved to Russia, Yuri had insisted they get a place together. Of course, Yuri had far, far more items than Otabek had brought with him. Otabek wipes his brow, then spins, holds his hand out towards Yuri and skates backwards away from him.

_"Give me a dance," she says_  
_"Just take my hand," she says_  
_I don't want anything_  
_Let's make a getaway_  
_Just me and you, babe_  
_The rest of the world can wait_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you, oh_

_I've been waiting for you, oh_

He circles around and throws himself into more jumps as the chorus echoes. When he goes into the best Ina Bauer his inflexible body allows. The song begins to drop into a lull, and the lights come up in seats around the stadium. Yuri realizes they aren’t alone. _Jesus fucking Christ,_ there are others here _. What_ is Otabek doing?

Viktor and the piggy and a pile of other skaters smile and wave from across the way. They’re holding a banner, but they’re too far for him to make out what it says other than knowing it has way too much glitter on it. Closer to him but still far off to his right, is Otabek’s family who’d come out to watch their performances and…

“ _Dedushka?_ ” Okay, now Yuri knows something is up for sure. Why is his grandfather here? He actually kind of hates himself for drinking earlier now, maybe he’d figure this out faster.

_"Give me a dance," she says_  
_"Just take my hand," she says_  
_I don't want anything_  
_Let's make a getaway_  
_Just me and you, babe_  
_The rest of the world can wait_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_I've been waiting for you_

Otabek is at his end of the rink again and slides to a stop, gestures for him to come down to the ice. Yuri frowns, but rises and comes down. Otabek holds open the gate to the ice and holds out his hand. Yuri glances at his shoes, then back at Otabek, who simply smiles and lifts his hand a little higher.

_"Give me a dance," she says_  
_"Just take my hand," she says_  
_I don't want anything_  
_Let's make a getaway_  
_Just me and you, babe_  
_The rest of the world can wait_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you, oh_

He puts his hand in Otabek’s and lets himself be pulled onto the ice. He hears Viktor and...was that Phichit? shout. But then Otabek is pulling something from his pocket and sliding a foot back to drop to a knee and Yuri forgets anyone else is there. Soft, warm eyes meet his and he smiles, lets go of Yuri’s hand to push open the small velvet box. Yuri’s still got his hand held out like an idiot, but he’s pretty sure no one cares.

_I've been waiting for you, waiting for you  
Been waiting for you._

The words to the song die out, but Otabek just looks up at him, lifts an eyebrow.

Yuri waits, but there’s only silence, so he scowls and says, “Well? Are you going to ask me or not?”

The song dies as Otabek’s laughter caries across the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://ded-i-am-just-ded.tumblr.com)


End file.
